Elizabeth Gains Dragonet's Trust!
Transcript Eddie and Emily are walking along the path, looking for the twerps. Emily: We've been walking for 45 minutes. Unknown to them, a wall of shadows with glowing red eyes followed them from behind. Ninja Dragonet: Just wait until I catch them off guard. Meanwhile.. Elizabeth: I wonder what Team Rocket's up to. Rotom: Plotting a plan to steal me, I bet. Suddenly a robotic arm grabs Rotom. Eddie: Haha! Elizabeth: Give my Rotom back, idiots! Manaphy, use Hydro Pump! Eddie: Aggron, use Flash Cannon! Aggron aimed Flash Cannon and Ninja Dragonet was within shooting range. Elizabeth: Dragonet, get out of the way! Just as Flash Cannon is about to hit, Elizabeth pushes Dragonet out of the way. She gasped at the Trainer's selflessness. Dragonet: What was that for? Elizabeth: You were about to get hit by Flash Cannon. Dragonet: That wouldn’t even hurt me! Only Electric type moves can really harm me! Elizabeth: Nobody needs a reason to help somebody. Never. Even if you won't get hurt by it, I'll still help you. The rest of the gang nods. Ninja Dragonet was shocked at her words. Dragonet: You really...mean it? Elizabeth: You were created by selfish humans for their own needs, but there are people in this world who fight for the good and not for the bad. Not everybody is an untrustworthy narcissist. Dragonet: It was those stupid scientists that turned me into this! They trapped me and a Greninja in some stupid experiment. Elizabeth: Am I a mad scientist who's doing experiments on you? Dragonet: I did not say that! Rotom: Just because some humans experimented on you doesn't mean you should hold a grudge against everybody. I understand, because I was abused too. I was beaten, trapped, and starved like an animal in a laboratory. Ninja Dragonet: You were? Rotom: Elizabeth found me behind buildings in Hau'oli City after I was abandoned. I ''was raped constantly like a toy. Ninja Dragonet: I have had to deal with multiple changes to my powers and appearance. Including this stupid tongue! It’s long and makes it hard to speak or do anything with my mouth. Elizabeth: Ever met Mewtwo? It has a similar story. Ninja Dragonet had found trust in Elizabeth. She walks towards Elizabeth. Her Pokémon hold her tightly, thinking that the Hybrid was angry and wanted to hurt Elizabeth. Dragonet: You know, there ''are people in the world who can be trusted. The Pokémon opened their eyes. Rotom: You’re not going to hurt Elizabeth, are you? Dragonet puts her hand on Elizabeth’s shoulder, but does not attack her. The Pokémon were still way too scared to move. Dragonet: Calm down, I won’t hurt any of you. Elizabeth: It’s alright, Dragonet. I understand you having a grudge against people. You only want revenge on the people that did to this to you. Dragonet: Thanks, Elizabeth. Gordon: Emboar, let's help them out too. Major events * Ninja Dragonet comes to respect Elizabeth after she saves her from Eddie's Aggron's Flash Cannon. Ninja Dragonet didn’t exactly need help, but Elizabeth did so anyways. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series